


【all笔】队长的受难日

by MMMMGGGG



Category: all笔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMMGGGG/pseuds/MMMMGGGG
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 7





	【all笔】队长的受难日

全员都有  
就  
宜范，荣在，嘉范，七范，斑笔，谦笔  
oh yeah，all笔赞（合十）  
（想当初是站笔总攻的我一去不回头了（挥手）  
（啊其实我站42（赞）大三角也很赞，反正怎样摆都可以）

“给我住手。”手臂充满了唾沫和牙印，脑袋已经是晕乎乎的状态，身体像是被点燃了什么一样，一直燃烧着，尤其是在自己肉体上下其手的指尖。“哥好冷漠啊。”指尖的主人想到刚刚在台上给粉丝发福利的在范，尤其他穿着紧绷的裤子，顶着跨把自己的胯下展现在大家面前，扭着纤细的腰把性感表现的淋漓尽致。想到这莫名被点起了无名火，直接在后脖上轻咬了一口以示不满。“珍荣，拜托不...不要。”脖子感受着气息的摩擦，牙尖默默刺进去的感觉都让林在范紧绷着身子，双手捉紧着对方，压低声音的祈求。

刚刚出道的狂少，再次通知重新出道的挫折，以七人队长再次出道，即使那时候依然保持着他暴躁的本性，随着出道时间，不知道是不是被弟弟们影响，还是头顶上的压力，身上的菱角好像渐渐被剥落，再加上被弟弟们影响，没办法压制，只好算了，活生生几年内把一个暴躁的小伙子变成了一个被成员们压制的软队长。

“可是我想...”或许在这帮成员里面，作为陪伴在范最长时间的人，每次向在范要求什么，在范都会很甘心的帮这自己家永远的忙内。可怜兮兮的表情在在范面前很受用，他就是吃软不吃硬。  
“...不要脖子好吗？”话还没说完，珍荣就把在范送入自己怀里，让自己可以更加面对面看着对方。“哥最好了。”带有撒娇的意味蹭着自家哥哥的宽肩，把呼吸喷在耳尖，吓得在范抖了一下。在范知道自己又心软了，只好闭着眼接受自己又堕入陷阱，让忙内剥落自己身上的衣物，任由他摁着自己欢快。

当自己睁眼时候，已经是第二天早上，珍荣依旧的闭目着享受着美好的睡眠，肚子已经响起了饥饿的通知，林在范只好提着软乎乎的双脚去找食物吃。

当他打开房门时候，就看到队内乖宝宝荣宰在逗着Coco不亦乐乎着，没注意到已经在厨房的在范。直到自己拿着小铁锅敲起蛋时候，荣宰不知不觉的坐在附近的饭桌上盯着自己。“要？顺便煮你的份。”“好啊哥，谢咯！”荣宰放下小公主Coco在地上后，视线就一直在自家队长的双腿上。也不是说宿舍里没有人这样只穿一条内裤，裸着双腿到处奔，还不如说习惯的无视去。但他不得不感叹下自家队长的腿的精美，虽然没有斑斑的细，也没到很壮硕，可是肌肉分明的线条在腿上毫不失美感，加上常年被长裤掩盖，几乎白的发光，只是今天他的腿上多了几个红痕。

被盘子装着的煎蛋被放在荣宰面前，自己又转头打开冰箱瞧瞧有什么食材可以入口，低下头瞄着冰箱同时，只有披着宽白T的尾端卡在腰间，露出了被内裤包裹着的臀部。原本已经拿着叉插着煎蛋准备入口了，荣宰决定先暂停煎蛋的入口，放下手上的东西走向在范。手掌直接往臀肉最突出的部分抚下去，在范吓得像个猫咪一样弹起来，转个头就看到荣宰在自己面前。“哥怎么可以那么不自觉？”手掌覆在在腰间，摸到蝴蝶骨微微的起伏，表达着主人的紧张。在范不得不感叹，明明当初出道时候，荣宰还顶着一脸人畜无害的模样，就是一副腼腆无害的孩子，现在脸孔已经摆脱了肉乎乎，把脸部的线条展现出来，已经蜕变成大人了。

软乎乎的嘴唇贴过来时候，在范并没有拒绝，毕竟是自己一直都很照顾的弟弟，而且也不是第一次。看着哥哥享受着自己的亲吻，便用舌尖撬开了牙齿，探入了更多的热情。在亲的缺氧之间，在范只是想到自己到底可以几点才吃到早餐，被荣宰发现到哥哥的走神，负气的咬了下舌尖。“哥走神了。”“我肚子很饿了啊。”说完还摸了摸自己扁扁的肚子，瘪着嘴巴看似被欺负一样。“再一口，就放过在范哥。”被小水濑赖皮的讨多一口，结果下场是自己大腿上又多了几个痕迹，还特别大。

因为冰箱在回归之前就好好收拾了一遍，刚刚才开始休假的他们根本没留什么粮在冰箱，单单煎蛋是满足不了他们的胃口。“咋办，出去吃吗？”昨晚被珍荣折腾得不想动，整个身子埋进那大沙发上。“不想出门。”刚刚才说完话，段宜恩已经不知几时在沙发另一边坐着了。“要吃什么点吧，我请。”宜恩把手机扔给在沙发赖着的大猫咪，俩位弟弟直接欢呼大喊大哥万岁。

荣宰跑去在范的身边跟他一起定午餐，赖在沙发上的在范不想起身，直接把头放在荣宰大腿上，双脚叠在最外边的宜恩。因为只有一件白T挂在身上，双腿直接显摆在他面前，宜恩看着一点点的红痕大概猜想到刚刚自己不在客厅期间，在范和荣宰发生了什么。大猫咪并没有感受到宜恩的占有欲产生的火苗，视线还在电话显示的菜单盯着，不知道说了什么，荣宰和他呵呵呵的笑起来，脚还蹬了几下。但好蹬不蹬，双脚力度不大，可是正好蹭到男儿敏感位。

在范终于定好了全员的午餐，把电话还回同时，脚就被宜恩挂在肩膀上。“请你吃了午餐，是不是该陪我做点什么。”句子并非询问，不容拒绝的肯定，在范不甘心的扭了一下身子，抗议着自己从昨晚到今早一直被人折腾的不满。臀部好死不死顶着在宜恩大腿上，感受着被柔软摩擦的悦。“呀...”原本想出色制止他，可是看到宜恩吃人的眼神，虽说是队长，但试问自己其实也很少反抗他，主要也是他们这团队的大哥就是很随和，即使有主见也不会弄得大家不欢。

“我从昨晚到今早都一直被折腾...”在范自知难逃一劫，只好卖乖点，指望大哥下手轻点。“行。”他也知道昨晚在范被折腾到不行，即使隔着一个客厅，都能微微听到在范的呻吟声从门缝间传出。珍荣是众所周知很温柔的人，但据在范亲身体验，感叹着男人都是狼，温柔都是假象。但不代表宜恩要放过他的意思，他指了指被顶起小帐篷的裤子，在范明白了他的意思，只好从荣宰怀里挣脱，把头往裤子方向靠去。

在范小心的含着宜恩的壮硕，舌尖在口腔内服帖的舔了一圈马眼，使坏的吸紧一口，惹得宜恩低喘。“在范...”身下被湿润的口腔含着爽得灵魂都快脱窗，再加上在范含着的时候还会眯着眼睛享受着，勾得下面再大一圈。在范拍了拍宜恩的大腿以示不满，即使他嘴再大，含久了还是会下巴酸。“起来，靠着沙发。”宜恩捏着他的下巴退出来，拍了拍旁边的位置。

在范其实觉得蛮羞耻的，帮宜恩含就算了，现场还有一个弟弟在旁边观看。“呀荣宰...”“我又不是没看过。”荣宰无视了在范凶狠的眼神，在他眼里这跟猫咪炸毛没区别。他认命的靠着沙发，微微垮着腰部迎合宜恩。“在蹦米，乖，夹紧点。”看着队长气鼓鼓的脸颊，指尖把下巴挑过来，把舌尖送入口内享受着队长大人的柔软。不知是不是被哄的关系，宜恩顶着跨把炙热送入大腿之间，身下人很乖巧的拼合着迎接着粗暴。

“宜恩...慢点...”本来就饿着肚子，还要一早起来被人家捉着腰部顶上顶下，大腿很快就疲累，整个人像液体软在沙发内。“我还没射呢，在范。”“我真的...真的不行了...”宜恩捉着他的双脚，几乎身体对半的折过去，这就是上队长时候他们最喜欢的优势。他身体绝对不比女生差，柔软度已经可以打趴大部分的女生，加上有持续的健身，配上人人仰慕的大宽肩，身材一点也不逊色过队内最壮硕的嘉尔。

被强制并和的双腿承受着宜恩的炙热，自己也跟着被点燃了欲火，一声又一声的呻吟都被旁边的荣宰含在嘴里。不知被折腾了几久，宜恩总算射出来了，但半勃的状态看得出宜恩并没有完全被满足，但他也真的没力气再迎合，只好拉过对方，把嘴唇送过去，手指抚着男人的炙热上下摩擦，迎来第二次的喷射。

冲凉出来之后，在范就看到弟弟们都已经起身，坐在客厅矮桌上吧唧吧唧的吞下午餐，好像饿了几辈子一样。把毛巾挂在脖子上，挤进空出来的位子，拿着自己刚刚点的便当也啃起来。虽然是休假日，但回归前被经纪人说吃太多，偏偏胖起来的先是脸颊和下巴，身材倒还好，但是腹肌线貌似也快消失的边缘。只是点了一小份，吃完了就只能眼睁睁看着成员们嘴巴开合开合的。尤其是嘉尔手上的蒸鸡，虽然有些许油腻，但比起其他成员，他是最低热量的食物了。

嘉尔看着自家队长下巴已经悬挂的看着他手上的鸡肉，为了上镜的关系，在范已经是几个星期没能吃饱过一餐，看着他下巴已经尖到可以削纸。“在范哥想要吗？”“我...不，你吃吧。”明明口说拒绝，可是眼神紧盯和吞咽的动作在大家眼里就是他特特特想要吃。嘉尔把自己更加靠近在范，把手上的鸡肉撕了一块送入嘴里。“在范哥你再不吃我都怕你进医院。”在范还想反驳，结果又一口鸡肉送入嘴里，饥饿战胜了准则，乖巧地嚼着鸡肉。

成员们都被这幕可爱到了，可不忿的是嘉尔的手趁在范吃蒸鸡时，从背面伸手钻入衣角摸着他馋很久的腰肢。在范当然是知道嘉尔乱来的手，可是他现在也不方便反抗，等吃完了再反面也不迟。倒是在旁边的忙内压不住气，拍了一下嘉尔的手臂，结果一个低音炮一个奶音一左一右为难着在范的耳朵，连忙抬着鼓起的脸颊，口齿不清的喝止了他们。瘪嘴的忙内只能气呼呼的看着嘉尔又贴上去，气愤的吸了一大口巧克力奶昔。

吃完午餐后，在范就趴在沙发上补眠去，基本上到现在为止他都不知道被多少人折腾了多少次，眼皮很快就沉重盖下去了。当自己醒来时候，屋里已经空荡荡的，大概是成员到时间去健身了。不知是不是有养猫咪的关系，没想到自己都会有神奇的第六觉，而这不安感很快的现实了。

“在范哥你醒来啦？”先敲醒在范的不是嘉尔的声音，反而是他手上拿着的食物袋所散发出来的味道。“其他人呢？”“他们还想练多一会，所以我先回来了，给你。”买的食物偏偏是在范的心头好，完全把要维持身材这件事抛去脑后，接过食物就吃起来了。不管是哪一个成员，基本上都觉得看在范吃东西就是幸福，他一大口塞进嘴里，像个仓鼠一样鼓着脸颊，眼睛是小，但是眼珠好像会发光一样，闪亮闪亮的。

在范吃完后就揉了揉自己肚子，不禁想打自己一巴，为啥就是抵御不了食物的诱惑。“哥吃了那么多啊...”摸了摸他曾经引以为傲的腹肌线条，现在已经被食物撑起来了。“唉刚刚你们就该叫我起床去运动。”“现在运动也来得及啊。”突然被嘉尔整个公主抱起来，走向房间去。“呀...”“哥也太轻了吧。”把在范扔在那软乎乎的床单上，脑袋震荡了一下还没反应过来，嘉尔已经骑着他的胯下，软唇贴上来了。原先想反抗，可是双手被压制就算了，还被假凶说不要乱动。

嘉尔搞起来绝对不差于其他成员，特折腾，这边咬那边吸，特别喜欢法式深吻，只能感叹自己幸好肺气量足够，不然早就被吻到晕过去了。“在范哥很久没跟我做了...”早期因都在中国发展，回来就赶回归，想做也不可能有时间，即使有时间，不是想休息就是回中国了，导致他们俩相见时间跟其他成员相比，少又少。

感受到身下的热腾感慢慢的燃烧着，嘉尔也毫不客气的直接把床上的猫咪扒拉下裤子，只剩下上衣。在范其实对嘉尔也特别关照，毕竟远在他乡，在外发展更加减少了彼此的相处，既然已经点燃的燃料，那就享受。在范轻捏了一把嘉尔的胯下，直接把他急红了眼，把衣角推上至胸膛。“咬着。”白色的布料被要在牙齿之间，没能咽下的口水留下水迹。以前嘉尔就摸过在范的胸膛在节目上，被吓到被拍开后，嘉尔没表现不开心，可当天回到宿舍就被嘉尔拉着，舔自己胸膛的乳粒，舔到自己喊不行了也继续，直到做完整套都不罢休，结果弄到那几天内敏感到不得了，衣服轻轻滑过都感知强烈。

即使是这样，他还是任由嘉尔含上自己的乳粒，舌尖打转着旁边的粉嫩，湿透的感觉也一点不好受，但下面却被舌尖撩拨到更硬。身体的颤抖表达了主人的快感，牙齿磨了磨下，直接让在范惊呼了一声。“嘉嘉，快点...”在范只是被舔都快下面炸裂，更何况是嘉尔。收到队长的渴望，不知从哪里逃出来的润滑直接倒出一堆，在指尖和后穴摩擦着。

嘴角旁边泄漏出的声音，让嘉尔难忍得不行，可是他更不舍得在范受伤，所以还是耐心的帮他扩张。但是指尖只是摩擦一段时间，后穴变成软热的，大概是因为昨晚被珍荣折腾的关系。想到这边，嘉尔更加憋屈了，明明昨晚应该是他先，可是珍荣却比自己早一步把队长拐骗走。手指拔出时候，被润滑侵湿的后穴还一开一合，貌似在呼唤着侵入。

在范不知道为啥嘉尔来气，因为相处太长时间，他情绪不好谁都看得出，还没思考好就被硬硬捅进来，即使受昨晚变得松软点，但是一下的侵入还是没办法直接消化，惊呼在嘴巴直接无声去，只能开着嘴巴被嘉尔拉着腰侵入。一声一声呼唤着嘉尔，可是身上人好像眼睛点火了，根本不理会着队长的软乎叫喊。“嘉尔...我受不了了...”在范握着嘉尔的手，眼角被快感激出泪水流至脸颊旁。大概是表情太色了，舌尖在微开着的嘴巴伸出一点，有点绯红的眼角，这一切都让嘉尔觉得太美好了。

“哥自己动下...拜托。”突然被脱离柔软的被子，位置在瞬间变成在范在上，嘉尔在下。虽然声带不是可爱的类似，跟奶音的有谦根本是天差之别，不过性格倒是补偿了这缺点， 撒娇起来连男生都害羞。心动的在范只好捉着嘉尔的肩膀，开始上下的欲动，一开始还觉得害羞，有点不敢放开，但开始戳到自己前列腺时候，就直接放开，后穴紧含着肉棒，拼命往自己敏感上戳。“在蹦米很舒服？”“嗯哼...”双脚都发抖着，但依然停不下来。受不了队长的主动，嘉尔决定先行出动，把在范推倒后，深深的抽插了几下，激得俩人一起释放了。

他们享受激情下的余温，抱在一起亲吻了不知道多久，听到大门口开关声音的时候他们才记得成员们从健身房回来了。在范可不想动，在被嘉尔哄着去洗澡，结果门口直接被双忙内打开了。只是被被子虚虚掩盖着的身材直接展示在俩忙内的面前，在范感到不妙，赶快拉着嘉尔可是手落空，只留下空气。嘉尔被有谦这巨大忙内又拉又推的，一关门瞬间就滴答锁上了门，只留下林在范和上天的俩个弟弟。

大概在范最不想就是跟这俩家伙做了，其他人再欺负还是会好好的让自己释放，可这俩大概是年轻体力太好，捉着自己做了很久又不让释放，每次和他们做简直是疯狂的边缘。他拎着被子躲在角落，一脸就是我拒绝的表情，可是俩弟弟哪会放过他，直接爬上床，一人捉闹腾的手，一人就开始深入手指。

“唔...”“还没清理啊？”刚刚嘉尔射进去的粘液被有谦的指尖扣出来，每一个角落都被扣一遍，有谦倒是很专心，但可为难了在范被手指折磨到自己勃起，又不开干，又不能摸，气得他要爆粗又被斑斑吻着，只能哼哼俩声咬一口，但他也不敢太重手。“嘶...”斑斑突然极大的反应吓到了在范，结果一开，嘴角裂了一小伤口。“啊...对不起...”“在范哥就那么讨厌和我们做吗？”在范自己也没想到把斑斑咬出伤口，直接不敢哼声了。可他没注意到的是这伤口是他进来这房间之前就已经有了，正好他没看到。

“哥我进去咯。”有谦抬起他哥哥白嫩的大腿，还捏了一下。“要做就快点...啊...”不同于嘉尔的温柔，弟弟的暴力直接施展在抽插之间，又酸又爽在脑海不停交替，在范顾不得在外的成员听见不，只能咿呀咿呀的叫起来。“在范哥帮帮我。”手被牵去摸已经勃起的壮硕，但在范在享受当下，没办法分心的帮他撸一遍。斑斑和有谦对眼一瞬间就明白对方的想法，突然把姿势从传教士变成跪趴着，可怜准备要高潮的在范迷迷糊糊被拔出来又被捅进去。这姿势让肉棒深入更几度，呻吟声已经变得软乎乎的，面前还要对着斑斑的勃起。瞪了他一眼，可是斑斑貌似一点都不怕，还扶着在范的下巴，把自己的勃起进行深喉。

前后被夹击的感觉真的非常憋屈，想叫出来又被堵着，而且根本没办法动弹，只能一味承受着俩位弟弟的疼爱。感受到嘴里明明逐渐变大，可是却没有射出的意愿。下巴真的酸到不行了，就吐出来用舔的方式。明明不喜欢含可是因为愧疚刚刚咬破了他的嘴角，所以一脸委屈却又很乖巧的含紧着鸡巴让斑斑毫无预警的射在了他脸上。“在范哥太色了吧。”因为突然被射一脸，吓得他下意识夹紧了后面，让有谦不禁进退不能。“哥你放松点。”他拍了拍他屁股，再捏一把，留下了痕迹在上边。

在范可不想一次过服侍这俩个弟弟，他自己脱离了斑斑后，直接转身面对面有谦，手握着肉棒坐了下去，俩人不禁叹了一声。“婆婆妈妈。”一上一下让肉穴全数退出又含入，过于激烈让有谦也开始粗喘起来。被冷落的斑斑过去在范的后面，指尖在红豆上徘徊，刚刚被嘉尔弄得敏感无比，被冷落一段时间后再次被触碰直接抖了一下。“别...”被斑斑搅乱的节奏，只能整个人软在他的怀里，下面还在承受着有谦的撞击，有谦射了之后还没缓过气来又被斑斑上，下面的敏感度一直被提拉着，一声又一声，直到在范一直用手指绕着他们才罢休让他射。

迷迷糊糊已经累得睡过去，当自己醒来时候还在天暗暗的房间，摸了旁边的人，因太黑又很困，把对方当作枕头抱着就继续睡下去，在内心不禁思考明天是不是要直接出门一整天算了，那就不会被逮到。  
  
  
  
  
  
被在蹦米抱着的会是谁呢w


End file.
